oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware of Destruction
}} Beware of Destruction is the 50th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the fifty-ninth episode for Season 6 under the title Destruction Works In Progress. Plot Oggy makes pig snout sandwiches (pineapple sandwiches in Season 6) while Jack renovates the exterior wall of Oggy’s house. The cockroaches get themselves involved by stealing Jack‘s tools without permission to build a makeshift pool. When Jack realizes that his building tools are missing and finds them, he spanked them as a punishment for stealing things without permission. Unfortunately, when the cockroaches get punished, they get their revenge. They pour cement into a pitcher of water which Jack pours into the glass and drinks from it. After a while, he felt something hardening from his insides. When the cockroaches present the large sack of cement, Jack gets agitated and starts chasing the cockroaches but he is immediately petrified into the concrete. The cockroaches take this as an opportunity to chisel stoned Jack into a crazy sculpture. After Oggy has just finished cooking a second tray of pig snouts (muffins in Season 6), he goes outside and notices that Jack is being chiseled and sculpted by the cockroaches. Alarmed by that, he arrives here. He then shoos them away. However, they use the wrecking ball to drop onto Jack and smash him into smithereens. As Oggy has almost finished assembling Jack, he notices that three of pieces (The nose, the left fore-arm & his tail) are missing. Oggy looks around and spots the cockroaches who have stolen these parts which they use for the swimming pool accessories with the tray (I don't know how they get that thing again). As he heard the splash again, he looks as the makeshift pool is modified: A hand for an umbrella, a nose for a beach ball, and a tail for a slide. Oggy saw that and attacks them by flattening them with his butt. He then puts the last pieces in place. The same things happen again; whenever the cockroaches are brutalized, they get back at the cats. Marky and Dee Dee drop several anvils, trying to crush both Oggy and Jack, while Joey controls the wrecking ball. Oggy carries Jack and barely avoid these incoming disaster until he lands on one of the teeter-totters. Marky and Dee Dee drop another anvil to the other end of the teeter-totter to launch both Oggy and Jack into outer-space and make them fall into a real swimming pool behind Oggy's house. Oggy starts to panic over his fear of water but is delighted to see Jack getting the exterior concrete layer broken and peeled off from the water. Then, both the cats decided to turn the tables against those mean cockroaches. They sneak to the front of the house and discover a cement tray filled with water. They look up and see the cockroaches wanting to dive into this makeshift pool. Jack becomes very furious, dumps another sack of cement into the tray, the same way they put it for his water break, and starts chasing after them while Oggy brushes off and continues with his cooking. Meanwhile, the cockroaches are ready to dive but just to realize that Jack is behind them. He stamps on the diving board that shakes the cockroaches off that and they prematurely fall into the cement tray. They managed to get out of the cement tray but are completely turned into stone after moving one step. Jack sees this and celebrates from getting his revenge but get his karma as he falls off the plank and lands on the cement tray; head first. That's gotta hurt a lot. Later in the evening, Oggy paints the stoned cockroaches and shows them to Jack who is completed encased with concrete around his body as the cartoon ends. Gallery Beware of Destruction 1.png Jack statue.jpg Beware of Destruction 2.png CementDestruction.png Destruction Works In Progress 3.png Destruction Works in Progress 1.png Destruction Works In Progress 4.png Destruction Works in Progress 2.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)